Master Of The Ways
by Demon-Doragon
Summary: This is a story about a young boy who tries to find out the truth behing the five suhai of the hidden land this story is set in the times of samurai P.S Read And Review PLZ
1. Mission 001: Vanish

**Master Of The Ways**

**Mission 001: Vanish**

_**Epilogue**_

_In the beginning a child was born without his mother he was supposed to believe that she had died at birth, but when his brother joins an assassination group who have more plans than just killing people and the Doshu of the five tribes goes missing he is left in suspicion._

Hi my names Doragon meaning dragon in English, this story is set in ancient Japan during the samurai times enjoy…

Doragon lay down under the sun in the grass and thought about what his friends at their annual training camp. He thought about what his brother would be doing, so far life was good for Doragon. Then Doragon realised something "Bro has always had a grudge against the Doshu…No…But why?"

Meanwhile Doragon's brother Hayate had his plans for the Doshu.

"This maybe easier than I thought" Hayate said to himself. Suddenly ten men appeared in a cloud of smoke and said

"Go no further! We cannot allow you to pass" Hayate laghed and his fist burst into blue flames he punched one of the men in stomach leaving a giant hole the size of a football and his guts hanging down.

"W-What are you?" said one of the men with an element of fear in his voice.

"Yo mamma! What the hell do you think haven't you seen the tattoo!" He showed it to them it had a skull and a snake in one eye.

"A-Ansatsuken!" shouted one man and at that they vanished. A blue flare appeared on Hayate's finger he shot it at the Doshu but he caught the flare with two fingers.

"I see you've acquired third stage metsuki but my technique will outclass yours any day!" The Doshu shouted

"You talk too much, and my little brother isn't getting any weaker is he" Hayate said

"You will never take me to your wicked gang!" shouted the Doshu.

"Let's take this fight outside" said Hayate

As soon as they got outside Hayate tried to punch the Doshu but he swiftly brushed it aside. "If you call that a punch Doragon will easily surpass you!"

"Damn you!!" shouted Hayate punching the Doshu in the face he attempted a fly kick but missed. The Doshu made 3 stances Panda, Dragon and snake then he shouted "Water element raging waves!" Three big tidal waves appeared and smashed down on Hayate with great force he lay on the floor as if he were dead but then a cloud of smoke appeared and Hayate appeared behind the Doshu.

"Don't you just hate clones" he said

"S all this time it was a clone, who killed the guard and was fighting me?"

"yep" said Hayate laughing. The Doshu quickly swiped at Hayate's leg and made him stagger.

"Now your really pissing me off!!!!"…


	2. Mission 002: What's dad up to?

**Master Of The Ways**

**Mission 002: What is Dad up to?**

"You're really pissing me off" Shouted Hayate with at least a pint of spit and blood from biting his lip out of frustration was flowing out of his mouth.

"Now you asked for it!!!! Soul fire element burning ball of fire technique!" a ball of blue fire shot out of Hayate's hand and hit the Doshu in the stomach sending him flying almost twelve feet across the ground." Finally you little bastard" said Hayate with ease, suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared and Hayate had a kunai at his neck.

"Go now and I won't kill you!!!" the Doshu said angrily

Hayate had a flare on his finger as he could not generate any more fire because he had used the last of his ryoku on the soul fire technique. He quickly poked the Doshu on his head leaving him unconscious, Hayate smiled and disappeared with the Doshu on his back. Three men came into the Doshu's temple and saw that he was not there, they noticed the floor was damp and immediately recognised that the Doshu had used his water technique but who could have infiltrated the temple, one man noticed a kunai with paper wrapped around it he took the note and it said Hayate was 'ere then the letter blew up sending the men to be disintegrated by the intense wave of heat.

"DORAGON!!!!" Shouted one of his friends-"The Doshu has been kidnapped", Doragon instantly sat up and said to himself "Hayate".

It was almost 9:30 in the night and Doragon was on his way back home when he heard Hayate and his father talking.

"So did you bring the Doshu like I asked?" asked Doragon's dad

"Yeah but it was tough, might I ask why you want to open up the portal to the demon world? Asked Hayate sounding inquisitive,

"All in good time my friend all in good time, we will not open it until Doragon becomes nineteen which six years from now and exactly 2 pm the demon world gate will open, by then he would've harnessed the power, as soon as he enters the demon world his demon instinct will kick in and he will automatically transform but the question is will he be strong enough to turn into second stage, let's just hope he will not because if he does he will have the power to do anything he wishes!" said Doragon's dad " but in the meantime I need you to go and capture Tenma(Demon)"

"That would be a pleasure, I've always wanted to see that gay guy squirm" said Hayate will a look of doubt on his face

"We need to look out of Azuma and Kiske; they are on the verge of betraying us". Doragon vanished and he said to himself

"Six years from now… better start getting stronger"

"He was here wasn't he" said Hayate

"Yes he was" replied Doragon's dad

"He is a nuisance and should be killed!!" exclaimed Hayate

"Aw, are you scared of fighting him six years from now!" said Doragon's dad

"No!!" replied Hayate then he disappeared

"Your will be the last on my list Hayate along with your brother!!"…


	3. Mission 003: A new technique!

**Master Of The Ways**

**Mission 003: A new technique**

"This is an urgent matter! The Doshu has been kidnapped; a suspect the Ansatsuken but there is no evidence. We need a replacement and we need one quickly!" said an old man at the five tribe leaders meeting

"We shall hold a tournament and whoever comes out on top will become the new Doshu regardless of the age" said Karuza the leader of Doragon's tribe

"I agree, this a chance to se the mentality as well as the physical and psychological strength of all the five tribes warriors" said an older woman

"We will sort this matter out later on in the year meanwhile people need to know of this tournament, I shall call it the Quest For The Ultimate Warrior Tournament!" at that they all scattered.

Meanwhile Doragon was thinking of who could train him properly, he thought about going to training camp but slapped himself at the thought.

"Hello Doragon" said Karuza

"PERFECT!!" shouted Doragon

"What's perfect?" asked Karuza…

Hayate was teleporting tree to tree to try and get to Tenma's hideout, "This is going to be so very fun"

"Why not!" asked Doragon

"Because I have other things to do and-

"And what?" asked Doragon

"Well there is this tournament coming up that we decided about and whoever wins becomes the Doshu" replied Karuza

"Cool!" said Doragon

"Ok I'll train you but my techniques don't come free 100 yen a day" said Karuza

"Alright" said Doragon sounding moody

"Ok I'll do it for free" said Karuza

"But we start today and no easy stuff I'm your trainer and not your friend from now on, GOT THAT!" said Karuza in a completely different tone

"Yes sir!" said Doragon

"Ok we'll start with a few questions, what techniques do you know?"

"Um let's see, my Doragon metsuki is at second stage" he said hoping Karuza would be impressed.

"how old are you?" he asked

"Umm I'm thirteen" he replied anxiously

"Very impressive!" said Karuza

"I know Doragon Rendu, Dragon fist and Fire fist, I know soul fire arms, and I can transform my normal fire moves into soul fire moves, I also know Burning ball of fire technique and I can turn it into soul fire, I know fire clones and my last technique dragon fist barrage" Karuza looked amazed by how many techniques Doragon had mastered and was only thirteen, the average person about twenty years to learn all of this so he is seven years ahead of any average thirteen year old musha.

"Do you know how to ryoku-heki?" said Karuza

"Yes I do" replied Doragon in a firm tone

"Well we can crack on then!" said Karuza "He still doesn't know that he possesses the Dragon lord ankoku, he is merely just a host for now but with a great deal of training he will be able to overcome the demon within" said Karuza to himself

Hayate was outside Tenma's base and was sight sharing with the clone that he sent inside Tenma's base,

"He knew I was coming and fled" said Hayate and vanished in a puff of smoke…


	4. Mission 004: Hayate Betrayed

**Master Of The Ways**

**Mission 004: Hayate betrayed!**

Back at Ansatsuken base Doragon's dad, the Doshu and five other members waited anxiously for Hayate's return.

"I knew he couldn't take on Tenma by himself he's too weak!"

"Jinchao shut the hell up!" shouted Doragon's dad

"Rizen I told you not to put your hopes in him this much!"

Said Kinema

"Hmph, you are very amusssing" said Seth in the corner "You really are an idiot to believe that Hayate of all people could go and take down the demon Tenma, You really shouldn't send a dragon after a snake like mysssself" he said with a sinister look on his face.

"Ok first I'm going to teach you how to control a large amount of ryoku in one hand with enough energy to tear through flesh and bones" said Karuza, "This technique is called 'Tama', ok watch me" Karuza concentrated on his hand holding his shoulder, a green ball appeared in his hand a strong gust of air to whirl around like a tornado it sent chills down the spine of Doragon because that was probably the equivalent of all of Doragon's ryoku he was holding in his hand. He ran towards a tree and smashed the Tama onto it; the tree began tearing apart making a hole through the tree which led to the tree collapsing,

"You know green4life is gonna be on your back for that tree" said Doragon

"Well they can kiss my Tama" Karuza said back, "So you see how much damage it could cause to a tree, imagine how much damage it could cause a human" said Karuza, Doragon was dumbfounded about how much damage was caused by that little green ball. "So the first step try and emit a large amount of ryoku in your hand say about a ryoku taira of 10,000" said Karuza,

"But that was only 5,000" said Doragon

"Just do it!" replied Karuza,"As for me I'm going out... somewhere" Karuza said suspiciously

"Wait…I'm coming with you!" shouted Doragon while trying to emit 10,000 taira of ryoku.

"Under on condition, do you like girls?" he asked hoping for Doragon to say yes,

"Hell yeah!!!" he replied with a pervy glint on his face

Hayate was outside the base when he heard the Ansatsuken members talking.

"Look we need Hayate dead!!" shouted Seth

Hayate looked betrayed he wrapped a not around a kunai and through it in the cave then disappeared. Meanwhile Kintaro noticed the kunai and the note wrapped around it, he read the note and it said 'I'm not the one who is going to die'

"SHIT!!!" shouted Seth as the letter exploded sending |Kintaro crashing against the wall, the rest of them were perfectly fine,

"At least now we don't have any dead weight" said Seth sounding as sinister as ever.

"So are there any girls my age there?" Doragon asked,

"Sure plenty…plenty" said Karuza sounding unsure, Doragon was still trying he had got up to emitting a ryoku taira of 19,057

But he was not close enough he thought to himself if he gives up now this world won't be here in six years time. Karuza walked into the tavern and there were plenty of girls from Doragon's age to even the old man at the five tribe leaders meeting. Doragon looked up at the line of girls that seemed to look like they were waiting for him, he had a black training suit on which showed all his muscles. He went to sit down and one girl sat on his lap facing him,

"Hey pretty boy how about we head over to my place, there's a king size bed over there, Doragon began feeling claustrophobic and he moved away from her, he spotted a girl which caught his attention and went to go sit with her. Doragon began chatting up Raika and the other girls seemed jealous.

"Your hair is so silky, you seem to be different from other boy's all the rest of them want from me is my breast's, Doragon looked down and realised his chin had gotten stuck in between her boobs,

"You're so funny here let me help" Raika began shaking her boobs and Doragon's chin was set free.

"So can I can with you guy's seeing as I have nothing else to do?"…


	5. Mission 005: Finding the doshu

**Master Of The Ways**

**Mission 005: Finding the Doshu**

"Hey so can I come along with you guys?" asked Raika

"Sure why not" said Doragon, they got up and walked outside, Doragon pecked her on her cheek and she smiled.

"Doragon urgent message" Shouted Karuza, "Were going to go and find the Doshu" said Karuza

"Well can she come please?" asked Doragon anxiously

"We are going to need all the help we can get anyway" he said. They began walking and Doragon kept trying to form a large amount of ryoku in his hand, then he took a deep breath and concentrated, the ryoku formed in his hand but it looked like a giant blob.

"Yeah!! I can do it" Shouted Doragon

"Ok now turn it into a ball" said Karuza with a slight element of power over Doragon in his voice, Doragon clenched his fist and the ryoku began oozing out and then it expanded so he could not clench it and it became a ball,

"Now spin it!" Karuza said thinking that Doragon could achieve his target but it disappeared when it started rotating slightly.

"You need good co-ordination for that technique" said Raika breaking the silence. Raika had got the hang of the tama and was able to spin it and she was able to use the technique well.

"It's not that hard, I'm a girl so I have naturally good co-ordination" Raika felt mighty until Doragon said

"You're a sexist bitch"

"Do you want to repeat what you just said red head!" Raika punched Doragon on his head and Karuza had to carry him for a solid half hour.

"Suddenly a bunch of musha (Meaning warrior in Japanese) appeared in front of the threesome one of them unravelled his hood and it was Tenma Karuza ran up to him and threw a wild punch he missed and Tenma slammed his elbow in his face crushing his nose Doragon hands set alight and Raika flinched at the intense heat, He threw a punch at the other musha and he was instantly flung into the trees, Tenma slightly shifted his finger and the third Musha came charging at Karuza and kicked him up to fifty times at lightning speed, Karuza skidded across the floor but this was a minor. Doragon shot a fireball from his hand and the Musha was instantly destroyed, Tenma was hit by a ridiculously strong punch by Raika and Doragon drove his fist into his face, his skin ripped and his face fell off.

"YOU!!!!!!!!" shouted Karuza.


	6. Mission 006: Secrets unlocked

**Master Of The Ways**

**Mission 006: adapting my TAMA!**

Karuza looked at Tenma and laughed

"You think your so funny don't you Jiro but you couldn't even make a mask that could withstand 9000 degrees of heat" said Karuza, Doragon and Raika looked amazed at the words that had just come out of Karuza's mouth,

"A mask that can withstand a 9000 degree punch is beyond impossible!" Raika said eagerly waiting for Karuza to answer, he turned around and gripped Raika by her head and tore her face off, Doragon screamed as he saw the monstrosity that hid under that mask.

"Yessss you figured me out I'm one of the sssseven great snake musha, my ally SSSSeth is undercover with the Ansatsuken" she said,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!!" shouted Doragon as his rage built up, his fists instantly set alight and then it happened a giant blob of energy formed in his hand and formed a ball and then it absorbed the flames the ball set alight and began spinning at rapid speed.

"Karuza, she touched my hair with those demon hands and I kissed her scaly skin and she just stood there!" he said angrily

"Doragon I think we've got your first specimen to try your new technique on" said Karuza sounding like someone who really wanted to see someone die, his bloodline comes from descendants who are constantly hungry for death and although Karuza did not know, yet he knew there was a certain craving in his blood for death.

The Ansatsuken stood still and talked about Hayate's betrayal,

"Shit I just realised something, said Rizen, knowing Hayate he is going start his own gang and start collecting the demon lords pets the seven great Akumas, with this he will able to attain the demon lord Kuro Kasai's root and that will mean he will gain immaculate power and total control of the Akumas and the actual demon lords themselves" said Rizen with an obvious element of fear in his voice.

"This means he has to be tracked down and killed before he becomes too strong" exclaimed Kinema

"But he can only do all this in six years, unless he finds the yami kantana which is the key to open the two dimensions but there is only one soul on earth that knew about how and the whereabouts of this key item" said Rizen to himself

Nariko was the leader of the suuhai of peace, she was at least eighty years old but she was youthful and looked like an early twenty- year old woman. She had just sipped down the last of her herbal tea when there was a knock at the door, she went to the door and it was blown down.

"Hello lady" said Rizen at the door; his companions appeared from thin air in the room.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way lady." Said Rizen sounding very sinister.

Doragon drove the tama into the beast's body and it went flying its limbs flinging everywhere,

"A bit too much don't you think Doragon?" asked Karuza

"She touched my hair with her impure hands!" said Doragon, Karuza knew Doragon did not sound right he shifted his head towards him and Doragon had grown fangs and the rims of his eyes were black.

"His ankoku transformation is taking place" said Karuza


End file.
